


Seeker Dance

by heretherebemonsters



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cock Tease, Dancing, Groping, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretherebemonsters/pseuds/heretherebemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot where Megatron gets wrapped up in watching the elite trine do their thing on the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeker Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Megatron both loved and hated nights like this one. Most of the Decepticon base was taking the night off and partying it up in the rec hall. There were only a handful not present, all of them being low ranking soldiers who had been stuck with monitor duty. The one notable missing presence was Shockwave. The scientist had remained sequestered in his lab, saying he had too much important work to do to join the merry-making. Megatron rarely allowed things of this sort, but he'd learned long, long ago that soldiers would find ways to amuse themselves regardless. He'd finally come to the conclusion that an occasional party was harmless and went a long way in bolstering morale among the troops. So it wasn't the partying and all its accompanying trappings which unsettled him.

No, it wasn't that, nor was it the sights he saw as the soldiers relaxed and unwound. Well, not all the sights, except one in particular. One particular sight which had the Decepticon warlord greatly unsettled and uncomfortable...and this was what he loved and hated about these nights. 

Cybertronian club music filled the room, bass lines thumping and the beat driving. Megatron vaguely remembered it from several vorns before the start of the war, among the finest work from one of Cybertron's best deejays. A lot of mechs were dancing while others observed from the sidelines, sipping cubes of high grade. In the darker corners, Megatron could just see several couples “making out,” as the humans of this planet called it. No blatant interfacing, at least not yet. No one seemed to notice thanks to the sight everyone else was watching.

In the middle of the dance floor, the Seeker trine was stealing the spotlight. The three were completely lost in their own world, oblivious to the intent gazes around them. They each had optics only for each other as their bodies twisted and turned, moving perfectly in synch. Each of them was grace incarnate, and captivating in their effortless beauty. The flash of bright red and pristine white and brilliant blue with deep purple and perfect ebony was mesmerizing. Megatron couldn't tear his optics away.

The trine's movements were as much a tease as they were a dance. Thundercracker's hand brushed lightly at Starscream's hip as Skywarp drew the trineleader's fingertips up to his lips, kissing them briefly before slipping one inside his mouth. Megatron could only imagine the things he was doing with his glossa. He shifted in his chair as a charge surged through his circuits. Apparently, Starscream was having much the same reaction. The Seeker had thrown his head back, optics shuttered, as the others drew even nearer. Thundercracker snaked an arm around Screamer's slim waist and pulled him closer until their bodies connected from cockpit glass all the way to their knees. The blue Seeker proceeded to lavish his trineleader's exposed throat with hungry kisses. Megatron's fascinated gaze followed Starscream's hand as it slid around Thundercracker's hip and down to grope his aft. Meanwhile, Skywarp had continued to suckle Starscream's fingers, one after another, while his free hand had come up to fondle a sweeping white wing, tracing along the Decepticon marking before moving on to rub along a leading edge before gently flicking at the upturned wingtip. 

Starscream bucked against Thundercracker before pulling his hand away from Skywarp's mouth and wrapping it around his wingmate's helm and pulling him closer. Their lips met and Starscream kissed Skywarp passionately, nipping at his lower lip. When they came apart, the look that passed between them was one of pure, undisguised lust. 

Megatron knew what would be going on in the trine's quarters later that night. And he couldn't help wishing he could be part of it; those Seekers were just so damned sexy. That's what made these nights a beautiful torture. He hated how it affected him but, oh Primus...he loved the show.


End file.
